


Drunk

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunk Robert, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert's drunk.





	Drunk

 Aaron and Robert were having a drink at the woolpack, they hadn't been out for a while. so they decided to go out and have a couple of drink, 

 

Aaron had about three pints in total. and he was fairly sober, while on the other hand Robert had like eight, and he was absolutely hammered. 

 

After a couple of minutes Robert had finished another pint, and he put his glass

down on the bar.  

 

''Vic'' Robert called out, slurring slightly. 

 

Vic walked over to the bar. 

 

''Yes'' she said, 

 

''C-an i h-ave another p-int Vic'' Robert slurred drunkenly. 

 

''Don't you think think you've drank enough Rob'' Vic said, 

 

'''Ave' not'' Robert slurred.  

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh, 

''Yeah i think you have Robert'' he said his voice full of frustration. 

 

Robert shook his head,  not listening to either Aaron or Vic. 

''No i haven't'' he slurred, 

 

Vic sighed. 

''Aaron's right Robert'' said said ''you've had more than enough''

 

 ''No i haven't'' Robert said ''I want another one'' 

 

Vic shook her head, 

''I'm not giving you another pint Robert'' she said ''You've had drank way too much'' 

 

Robert got angry.

''Why not'' he said slurred, 

 

Vic folded her arms. 

''Because i said so that's why'' she said kind of annoyed, 

 

 ''I'm not leaving here till' i have another drink'' Robert said slurring.

 

Vic gave Robert a stern look.

''Yeah well... your not going to have another drink'' Vic said ''Because i'm not going to give you one'' 

 

''Your mean'' Robert said slurred, 

 

''I'm not i just thinking about your wellbeing that's all'' Vic said. 

 

Robert narrowed his eyes into slits, 

''No Your not your just being mean'' he slurred, 

 

Aaron had, had enough. so he decided to step in and put a stop to this, 

 

'Right c'mon we're going'' Aaron said, going to pull Robert up from where he was sat. 

 

But Robert took his arm off of him, 

''G-et off o- of me'' Robert slurred ''I-i c-an st-and up-by my-self''  

 

''Alright'' Aaron said and he took a step back. 

 

Robert stood up from the barstool, he stumbled slightly and he almost landed flat on his face.

he giggled loudly afterwards,  

 

Aaron shook his head in frustration,

''Yeah sure looks like it'' he said sarcastically.

 

''I can walk'' Robert said ''I just lost me balance a bit'' 

 

 ''Yeah sure whatever you say'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert started to walk towards the door. but he fell over again, and actually landed on his face this time. 

 

Aaron shook his head in frustration and rolled his eyes, 

 

''Right that's it'' he said ''I'm not letting you walk back to the mill like this on your own when your absolutely trollied''

 

So Aaron took his arm and he wrapped it around.

 

''Sh'up'' Robert said ''I'm fine'' 

 

Aaron shook his head, 

''No your not'' he responded. 

 

''Am' too'' Robert slurred, 

 

''No your not'' Aaron said ''You fell over as you were walking so yeah...'' 

 

''Right let's go for real this time'' Aaron said, 

 

And then they walked out of the pub. and they started to head back to mill, 

 

''Aaron'' he bellowed loudly ''Aaron'' 

 

Aaron shook his hand and looked at his intoxicated husband 

''Yes Rob'' he said

 

''I think..'' Robert started to say but he stopped, he furrowed his eyebrows and he concentrated really hard.

for a minute,  

 

Aaron just found it rather endearing though.... 

 

''I think... i think i might get a fish'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

''A fish?'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert nodded timidly. 

''Yeah'' he responded,

 

Aaron gave Robert a puzzled look.

''Why a fish...'' he said, 

 

Robert shrugged. 

''I dunno really'' Robert slurred ''I've just always wanted a fish'' 

 

Aaron just looked at Robert, 

''Right ok'' he said. because he didn't really know what else to say, so he just said that. 

 

Suddenly Robert threw his head back and he laughed really loudly.  

 

''Robert not so loud'' Aaron said ''You're going to wake up the whole village''

 

''M' not'' Robert responded drunkenly,  

 

 Aaron laughed. 

''Yes, yes you are you donut'' he said, 

 

Robert frowned deeply

''Am not a donut'' he said pouting

 

''Yeah well... i think differently'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert didn't say anything he just shot him daggers.

 

 A couple of minutes later they were back at the mill. Aaron opened the door and

then they walked inside, once they were inside Aaron closed the door behind them. 

 

Robert swayed on his feet slightly, 

 

 ''Right let's get you upstairs'' Aaron said. ''before you end up falling over again'' 

 

''I didn't i just sort of lost my balance that's all'' Robert slurred. 

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh,

''Yeah you fell over because you were drunk more like'' he said. 

 

''Whatever'' Robert said folding his arms over his chest, 

 

Aaron shook his head in amusement. it was never dull moment when Robert

was around, that's for sure...

 

''Right c'mon let's go upstairs then'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert hummed drunkenly in response. 

 

And with that. they walked upstairs to their shared room, 

 

 They entered the room, and Aaron sit Robert on the bed and then his took his shoes off.

and put them on the floor, and then he took Robert's jacket off,

he had tremendous difficulty while doing it. but in the end he got it off, 

 

And he hung it up in the wardrobe. because if he didn't Robert would go mental...

 

Afterwards he sat down and he took his shoes off,  

 

 ''Aaron'' Robert said suddenly. 

 

but he got no response, 

 

''Aaron!'' He said again. 

 

''Yes Rob'' Aaron said,  

 

''I... i love you'' Robert slurred, 

 

Aaron shook his head and smiled,

''Yes i love you too you muppet'' he said slight amusement in his voice. ''Now go to sleep'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert shook his head. 

''M' not tired'' he said slurring, 

 

''I don't care whether you tired or not'' Aaron said. ''I'm telling you to go sleep'' 

 

''Don't want too'' Robert slurred, 

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh. 

''Just go to sleep Robert'' he said, 

 

Robert scowled deeply. 

''Fine'' he grumbled loudly, 

 

Robert led down and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, 

 

Aaron leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Robert's forehead.  

''Night Rob'' he said,

 

He's going to wake up with one hell of a hangover tomorrow Aaron thought. and he's probably going to have look after him, but that doesn't really matter. 

because he'd do anything for Robert, and he knows that Robert would do anything for him too. 

 

Because given the chance they would both walk the earth for one another. even if it was just to see the other smile... 

 


End file.
